Chemical Awareness
by Amaranth Traces
Summary: SamDaniel & SamJack. NOT for SamJack fans. SG1 is exposed to a chemical that has a considerable effect on the behaviour of Daniel and Jack.
1. Chapter 1

**Chemical Awareness**

_Pairings:_ Sam/Daniel and Sam/Jack  
_Spoilers:_ The Broca Divide, Divide and Conquer, Meridian, Fallen  
_Summary:_ SG-1 is exposed to a chemical that has a considerable effect on the behaviour of Daniel and Jack.  
_Season:_ Season 7, before "Heroes"  
_Disclaimer: _I don't own Stargate or anything related to it.  
_Feedback: _Always welcome.

_Notes: _Sam/Jack fans **will **have a problem with this story. You have been warned. Don't complain if you choose to read it anyway. Also, _italicized text_ indicates thoughts, **bold text **indicates emphasis.

Thanks to my beta, Thraesja, for all of the amazing help with this story!

**-- Chapter 1 --**

SG-1 returned from a decidedly uneventful and uninteresting mission to P3C-527. Even Daniel had admitted to being bored. They went through their post-mission medical checkups and were due to give General Hammond a briefing.

Samantha Carter entered the briefing room to find Colonel O'Neill and Daniel Jackson waiting. "There's been an accident in one of the maintenance garages on level 24. I ran into General Hammond on my way here. He's going up there to survey the damage; he asked me to pass along that he'll be a little late."

She poured herself some coffee and sat down next to Daniel. Sam checked her watch and saw that there were still a few minutes before the meeting was scheduled to begin. Teal'c would no doubt arrive shortly.

"There's plenty of room over here, Carter."

Sam looked across the table at her commanding officer, confused.

"Back off, Jack," Daniel said coldly.

Sam turned to her friend in surprise.

"Or what?" demanded Colonel O'Neill.

"Just...knock it off. Leave her alone."

"Uh...guys? What's going on?"

Both men got up from their chairs and walked around the table until they were toe to toe. The Colonel poked Daniel's shoulder with two fingers. "What are you going to do about it?" He poked him again. "Nothing. That's what. So, why don't you take your geeky ass outta here and give me and Carter some time alone."

"Colonel! What has gotten into you?"

The men seemed completely oblivious to her. Daniel gave Colonel O'Neill a shove. The older man wasn't prepared and he stumbled backwards.

"I **said** 'back off', Jack." Daniel's fists clenched at his sides.

"Daniel! What is going on here?" Sam tried to get in between the two men but they ignored her. They glowered at each other.

"What would she want with a dweeb like you?"

"What would she want with an arrogant ass like you?" Daniel countered.

The Colonel took several menacing steps toward Daniel who settled into a fighting stance, clearly prepared to defend himself.

"Stop it! Both of you!" Sam shouted.

Daniel hesitated and looked at her; Colonel O'Neill took advantage of his distraction and landed a punch squarely on Daniel's jaw. Daniel spun around and fell in a heap on the floor.

Sam leapt on her commanding officer and they fell to the floor. She twisted his arm up behind his back, wondering if she was ending her career.

"About time you jumped my bones, Carter," he mumbled into the floor. "Didn't know you liked it rough."

Teal'c walked in at that moment and took in the scene quickly. "What has transpired here?"

"I don't know. They're acting crazy. Can you take him?" Sam nodded her head at the restrained man beneath her.

"I don't know, Carter. I kinda like this position," said the Colonel. She ignored him.

Colonel O'Neill protested loudly as Teal'c took her place and she scrambled next to Daniel. He was unconscious. She leaned over him and surveyed the damage to his jaw.

Sam looked over at Teal'c. "We need to get them to the infirmary."

Teal'c gave her a solemn nod and hauled Colonel O'Neill to his feet. He struggled uselessly against the Jaffa's tight grip. They headed out the door.

Sam turned back to Daniel and touched his shoulder.

"Daniel? Wake up, Daniel."

Deep blue eyes fluttered open and he gazed at her. "Sam?"

"Are you okay?"

Instead of answering, he reached his hand to the back of her neck and pulled her down into an intense kiss. Sam pulled away, staring at him in disbelief.

Daniel sat up and pulled Sam brusquely into his lap. He started kissing her neck, and she tried to squirm away without hurting him. He crushed his lips against hers in another heated kiss.

She pulled away breathlessly, trying to keep her composure. "Daniel, I'd like you to come with me to the infirmary."

"Are you sick?"

"Umm...no, I'm fine. Can you walk?"

"After that kiss, I think I could fly."

She laughed nervously and got to her feet. Daniel stood and wrapped his arm possessively around her waist. She tried to push him away but he held her tightly and nuzzled her ear.

Sam sighed in resignation. _Well, at least this way I can get him to the come with me without needing to drag him_, she thought.

"I guess brains **do** win over brawn," he said as they walked to the infirmary.

_What has gotten **into** these two? _Sam wondered.

They arrived at the infirmary. It was packed. The accident on level 24 had apparently caused a lot of problems. Several of the mechanics seemed to be sporting burns, and a few SFs had been put on oxygen. It took Sam a moment to spot Teal'c, who was still holding the struggling Colonel O'Neill firmly in his grip. When the Colonel saw Daniel enter with his arm wrapped around Sam's waist, he trembled with rage.

"Why you little—" Robbed of his ability to fight, Colonel O'Neill resorted to verbal attacks. "Get your hands off her. She's **mine**!"

"I beg to differ, Jack," crowed Daniel. He placed a confident hand on Sam's shoulder and pushed her backwards over his arm, dipping her into another fiery kiss.

The Colonel roared and Teal'c was obviously struggling to hold him at bay. Daniel set Sam back on her feet and grinned triumphantly at O'Neill. He still held her tightly against his body. His arms were wrapped around her waist and back with her arms tucked between them, palms against his chest. She was a little dazed.

"What is going on here?" Janet Frasier arrived just in time to catch the tail end of the kiss. She looked back and forth between the members of SG-1, obviously flabbergasted.

"I'm going to rip you to pieces," screamed Colonel O'Neill, straining against Teal'c.

"I don't know what's gotten in to them," Sam answered Janet.

"She's made her choice, Jack," Daniel said, tightening his grip on Sam. "And it's not you."

"Colonel, please calm down." Janet tried to soothe the agitated man. Instead of listening, he lunged desperately at Daniel and managed to break free of Teal'c's restraining grip.

Daniel let go of Sam as he braced himself for Colonel O'Neill's attack. Sam stepped between the two men, arms outstretched, her hands pressed flat against their chests.

"Stop!" she demanded. _This is absolute insanity!_ Daniel's jaw clenched, but he took a step backwards. Sam turned her attention to Colonel O'Neill.

Her commanding officer grabbed her wrist and pulled her roughly towards him, catching her in his arms.

"You let her go," Daniel snarled, taking a step forward again.

Sam strained against the Colonel. "Will both of you knock it off?"

Colonel O'Neill pushed her behind him and took another step towards Daniel. Sam grabbed the Colonel's arm and pulled him backwards. Teal'c appeared at her side and restrained him. Sam again stepped between the two crazed men and looked around for Janet.

The doctor was nowhere to be seen. "Janet!" shouted Sam.

**To be continued…  
Please read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**-- Chapter 2 --**

Dr. Frasier reappeared with a needle in her hand. "Hold him still," she muttered to Teal'c as she plunged the needle into Colonel O'Neill's shoulder.

Within a few seconds, the Colonel was slumped in Teal'c's arms. Teal'c picked up his friend and looked at Janet.

"You'll have to take him to one of the isolation rooms."

Teal'c nodded gravely and carried Colonel O'Neill from the main infirmary.

Daniel was at Sam's side and he held her tenderly, one hand cupping her cheek. "Are you alright? Did he hurt you?"

"I'm okay, Daniel. Let's let Janet take a look at you."

"Why? I'm fine."

"Let's just make sure, okay?"

"I have a better idea." Daniel lowered his head and whispered in her ear. "Why don't you and I go back to my place?"

Sam's eyes widened; this was so not like Daniel.

Janet spoke up. "Sam, I already checked the team over when you returned from your mission. I'm still waiting on some of your blood work. Maybe that will tell us why they're acting so strangely."

"I'm not acting strangely," Daniel said defiantly. "I feel great! Better than I've felt in a really long time." He draped his arm casually across Sam's shoulders and kissed her temple.

Sam looked at him warily and tried to step away from him, but he held her firmly by the shoulder.

"Daniel, please let me go."

With another kiss to her temple, he released his grip. "Anything you say, my love." He was still standing very close to her.

Sam gave Janet a tortured look. "Umm...Daniel, why don't you come with me," said Sam with a nervous laugh. Turning to Janet again, she muttered, "Is the second isolation room empty?"

Janet nodded and Daniel wrapped his arms around Sam's waist again. "Ooh, you read my mind, gorgeous."

With a frustrated groan, Sam led the very frisky Daniel into the second isolation room. As soon as they were inside, he pulled her over towards the bed, dropping kisses all over her face.

"Daniel. Daniel, stop." She captured his very busy and adventurous hands and held him at arm's length.

Daniel did stop, but he pouted.

Sam thought her heart might melt. "Please sit down."

A sly grin grew on his face, and he sat on the bed, his hands still in hers. He pulled her closer to him.

"No, Daniel," she said firmly. His grin turned into a frown. "Just stay right there, and I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?"

"I just want to talk to Janet for a minute. I won't be long, okay?" Daniel seemed to be calmer than the Colonel, but she wasn't completely sure that he'd stay that way. And she had no idea what was wrong with either of them. Sam stepped backwards to the door, and placed her hand on the handle.

"You're going to go see **him**, aren't you?" His voice was icy.

"Daniel, I'm worried about both of you, but right now I'm going to go talk to Janet."

He narrowed his eyes. Before she knew what was happening, Daniel had pressed her against the wall and had his lips against hers.

She put her hand on his chest and pushed him back. He didn't seem to be discouraged at all and lowered his mouth to her neck, alternately kissing, licking and nibbling his way across her sensitive skin.

Despite herself, she moaned. His hands roamed her body freely.

"No. Daniel." She pushed against his chest again, more firmly this time. She could have him unconscious in five seconds flat, but she didn't want to hurt him.

"I love you so much, Sam. I need you." He breathed into her neck.

"Look, Daniel, you're not yourself. Please stop."

He lifted his head and looked at her. "I **am** myself, Sam."

"I know you think that, but you're not."

"I am. I know I've never been confident enough to express my feelings for you before, but I swear, this is me."

She studied him carefully, suddenly unsure of everything. "We can talk about this when I get back, alright?"

He lowered his lips to her neck again. "I'm so tired of talking, Sam," he murmured.

"Daniel, stop." Sam absolutely refused to let herself get swept away.

He whimpered but pulled away from her. "Please, Sam." His eyes implored her.

"Stay here. I have to go talk to Janet. I'll be back."

"Promise?"

"I promise, but you have to stay here, okay?"

"Okay."

"Okay," she repeated, looking at him warily again. She grabbed the door handle again and opened it, stepping backwards out of the room. She pulled the door closed behind her and hesitated for only a moment before using her security card to lock the door from the outside.

Teal'c met her in the hallway. "Are you alright, Major Carter?"

"Yeah," she looked at her Jaffa friend. "I wish I knew what was wrong with them."

"Perhaps we should discuss the situation with Dr. Frasier."

"Teal'c, you read my mind." They started toward the main infirmary. "How was the Colonel?"

"He was still under the effects of the sedative when I secured him in the isolation room. What of Daniel Jackson?"

"Uh...he's umm...fine, I guess. Except, you know..." Sam ran an anxious hand through her hair.

"Indeed."

Arriving in the busy infirmary, they waited patiently for Janet to finish the urgent work with the people affected by the accident on level 24. Twenty minutes later, Janet had finally seen everyone and had given her orders to her staff. She grabbed the test results that were waiting for her on her desk and then headed over to where Sam and Teal'c were standing in an out-of-the-way corner of the infirmary.

"Okay." The doctor was all business as she flipped open the folder in her hands. She squinted at the page. "Well, that explains a lot."

"What is it?" asked Sam, very worried.

"It looks like all of you have high levels of an unknown compound in your blood. You may have been exposed on your last mission. In your check-up, you told me that you didn't eat or drink anything?"

"That's right; we didn't even run into any locals."

"Well, it may have been something in the air." Janet shook her head slightly. "Anyway; this compound seems to be chemically reactive with the hormone testosterone. In Daniel and the Colonel, it appears to be making testosterone more readily available to cell receptors as well as decreasing the production of serotonin. Normally, serotonin acts as an inhibitor to aggressive behaviour.

"I would imagine that this chemical is the reason behind the strange actions of the other members of your team. Their cells are receiving too much testosterone and too little serotonin. That imbalance is what's causing them to be so aggressive and…uh, libidinous." She glanced briefly at Sam before she flipped a page in the folder and read some more.

"Now, the levels of the unknown compound in your blood samples are the same as in Daniel and the Colonel, but your serotonin levels are fine. Also, your behaviour indicates that it's not affecting either of you. So, I'd say that this chemical needs high levels of testosterone to do its work, which explains why it's not causing any problems for you, Sam. And, Teal'c, I can only assume that your tretonin is protecting you from the chemical's effects."

"Can you counteract it?"

"Well it's possible that their bodies will degrade the substance naturally. I'm going to test that theory by taking some more blood samples from all of you. When those results are back, I'll know more. If the levels aren't dropping, then I'll get working on a counter agent."

"And in the meantime?"

"In the meantime, there isn't much I can do. Not until I'm sure of what's happening, anyway. If they're going to be violent, I recommend keeping them separated and confined to the isolation rooms. Now, if you'll both come this way, I'll get those blood samples."

When Janet finished with them, Sam took a deep breath and exhaled loudly. "Teal'c would you come with me to talk to the Colonel and Daniel?"

"It would be remiss of me to allow you to speak to them alone, Major Carter."

She smiled. "Thanks." Sam tried to decide which one she should see first. Finally, she decided that a half-drugged Colonel might be easier to handle than an alert one, so it would be better to start with him.

**To be continued…  
Please read and review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**-- Chapter 3 --**

Teal'c followed Sam to the first isolation room. She swiped her security card to unlock the door and they entered the room. Colonel O'Neill was sitting on the bed, his head in his hands. He looked up groggily at them. When he saw Sam, he tried to stand up but his motor control was obviously not quite prepared for the movement, and he half-fell onto the floor.

Sam saw Teal'c quickly glance her way before he stepped forward to help Colonel O'Neill back onto the bed. She stayed by the door, keeping her distance from her commanding officer.

"Carter." The Colonel's voice was a seductive growl.

"Sir, Dr. Frasier believes that you're under the influence of a chemical that's affecting your behaviour."

Two nurses entered the room and stepped to Colonel O'Neill's side. He looked menacingly at them and they hesitated.

"We just want to take another blood sample, sir," said one of the nurses. Teal'c held his arms, allowing them to do their job and they left the room.

"I can smell him all over you."

Sam sighed. _Well now, that's more than a little creepy_. "Colonel, Janet thinks that whatever's wrong with you and Daniel is reversible. We'll figure it out and get the two of you back to normal as soon as we can."

"Normal!" He laughed harshly. "I **am** normal, Carter. Maybe I'm finally following through on my thoughts and impulses, but that doesn't mean there's anything **wrong **with me." Colonel O'Neill stood, wobbling slightly on his feet. Teal'c took his arm to steady him, but the Colonel didn't seem to notice the Jaffa beside him. His eyes were fixed on Sam.

"Carter. Sam." He stepped toward her, leering. "You're mine. You said as much."

That surprised her. "What?"

He took another step towards her. "During that whole zatarc thing," he answered waving a hand in the air.

"That – that was a long time ago, sir," she said softly.

"Does time change what we feel for each other?"

She didn't respond.

"I want you. Now."

"Colonel..."

"My name is Jack, Sam."

Sam swallowed the lump in her throat. "Colonel," she said again. "I don't—"

Suddenly, he was all over her. His arms pulled her tightly against his body and he sank his teeth into her neck.

She cried out in surprise and pain. Teal'c pulled the crazed man off of her.

"Major Carter, perhaps it would be best if you waited outside."

Nodding, she stepped outside with her hand over the place on her neck where her commanding officer had bitten her. She leaned against the wall in the hallway and examined her palm for evidence of blood from her neck. Seeing only a trace of red, she sighed and tilted her head back to stare at the ceiling. This whole situation was overwhelming.

Teal'c emerged from Colonel O'Neill's room and used his card to lock the door behind him. "I do not believe it would be wise for you to speak directly with Daniel Jackson."

Sam shook her head. "I promised that I'd come back to talk to him."

Her friend tilted his head at her silently.

"Daniel seems...calmer than the Colonel. He was listening to me. I think it'll be okay." Teal'c didn't look convinced. "I promised him, Teal'c."

At that, Teal'c nodded and they went to the second isolation room. The nurses were just finishing with Daniel and passed Sam and Teal'c on their way out.

"Was he alright?" she asked one of them.

In answer, they both rolled their eyes. "He's impossible, ma'am."

"Sam!" Daniel moved quickly towards her. Teal'c stepped in and placed a heavy hand on Daniel's shoulder, keeping him a safe distance from Sam. "Let go, Teal'c."

"I will not, Daniel Jackson. I will not allow you to harm Major Carter."

"Harm her? I'd sooner die. Let me go." His struggles against the Jaffa were futile.

"Daniel, please calm down," Daniel's struggles lessened, then stopped. Teal'c raised an eyebrow at Daniel's reaction to Sam's request. "Janet has found a chemical in your blood that is making you and Colonel O'Neill act so...out of character."

Daniel groaned in frustration. "Not this again. Sam, I'm fine. Better than fine – I'm great."

"I know you feel fine, but trust me. You're not acting like yourself."

His half-lidded eyes seductively wandered up and down her body, and she became acutely self-conscious. When he saw the mark on her neck, his eyes widened, and he resumed his struggles against Teal'c. "You were with Jack!"

Sam had never heard Daniel speak to her with such anger. Her hand flew to cover the spot on her neck where Colonel O'Neill had bitten her.

"Daniel—" she started.

"You're mine! I'll kill him for touching you!"

_This is not going well_, thought Sam. She took a nervous step forward, her hand outstretched to him. "Daniel..." she started again.

"Major Carter, I do not believe that is wise," warned Teal'c.

Sam ignored him and took another step. This was **Daniel**, after all.

"Daniel, calm down. There's something wrong with both you and Colonel O'Neill, but we're going to fix it, okay?" Her voice was soft and soothing and Daniel's struggles again diminished.

"Are you in love with him?" he asked hoarsely.

"No, I'm not," she answered firmly.

"Then you are mine."

Sam sighed and decided it would be best not to respond to that statement. "We're going to have to leave both you and the Colonel in isolation to keep you from hurting each other or anyone else. We'll figure this out. You'll both be back to normal in no time." She prayed she was telling the truth.

"I want to stay with you, Sam."

She took a deep breath. "You have to stay in here."

"Then you stay with me."

"I can't do that, Daniel."

"So I have to stay here alone?"

"Yes."

He sighed. "Will you come back?"

Sam looked at Teal'c and then back at Daniel. "I don't think that would be a good idea. At least not until you're back to normal."

Daniel dropped his head to his chest. "Can I just have one kiss before you leave?"

She sighed and closed her eyes in frustration. "Daniel..."

He lifted his head and stared intensely at her. "If you do, I'll promise to behave until this is resolved."

Sam looked at him thoughtfully then glanced at Teal'c for his opinion. In response to her questioning gaze, Teal'c released his grip on Daniel and took a small step back. Daniel looked like he was struggling not to run towards Sam, but he stayed put. She thought back to the reaction the nurses had given her when she had asked how he had been while they were taking his blood and made a decision.

"You promise not to give the nurses or anyone else a hard time?"

"I promise."

"And you promise to stay in here, quietly, until we have this figured out and you're back to normal?"

"I promise, Sam." His voice was shaking.

Sam swallowed hard. "One kiss," she said softly.

The words were barely out her mouth before Daniel was directly in front of her. Teal'c watched him intently and took a step towards them.

Daniel caressed her face and ran his fingers through her hair. His hands ran down her arms from her shoulders and then wrapped around her back, pulling her body tight against his. Sam gasped as his lips lowered to hers. His tongue explored her mouth, and she felt her arms wrap around him as if they had a mind of their own. Her whole body felt like it was on fire.

Oxygen deprivation finally separated them, and she stood gasping at Daniel, dazed. He grinned at her. Lightly, he ran a finger from her forehead along her nose, over her lips and chin, and down her neck. "You're mine," he whispered with a seductive smile.

He stepped back from her and sat down on the corner of the bed. His eyes never left hers.

Sam took a deep breath and pulled herself together. "Okay. We're going to go now." She moved towards the door with Teal'c following. "Don't forget your promise."

"I won't. Thank you, Sam."

The door locked behind them, Teal'c studied Sam carefully. "You were correct, Major Carter. Daniel Jackson does seem to respond more readily to discussion than O'Neill."

"Yeah, well that's just the way they are, isn't it? If nothing else, it gives me hope that they'll be alright."

"I have the utmost confidence in the abilities of Doctor Frasier to assist our friends."

"So do I."

"Before we leave her to her work, I believe that you should have your injury examined."

Sam groaned and touched her neck again. It was very tender. "Great." She wasn't looking forward to explaining it to Janet.

After Janet cleaned the wound, she covered it with a bandage. Sam inspected the doctor's handiwork in a mirror. The injury was obvious, given the bandage, but at least it was no longer visually identifiable as a bite mark. Satisfied, Sam and Teal'c finally gave their mission briefing to General Hammond. The General was understandably concerned and contacted Dr. Frasier for a full report.

After they were dismissed, Teal'c retired to his quarters to Kel'no'reem and Sam went to her office. She sat down at her computer and started reading up on human behaviour, testosterone, and serotonin. Several hours later, her phone rang.

"Carter," she said after picking up the receiver.

"Major Carter, your presence is required in the infirmary."

"On my way." Sam dropped the phone and took off at a dead run.

**To be continued…  
Please read and review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**-- Chapter 4 --**

"Sam, thank God," exclaimed Janet.

"What's wrong?"

"We were trying to take another sample of blood from the Colonel and Daniel to compare with earlier results and he totally flipped out on us. I swear; I'm this close to getting a tranquilizer gun." The doctor held her thumb and forefinger about an inch apart and held it up for Sam to see. "He's screaming for you and I thought that you might be able to calm him down."

"Who is?"

"Colonel O'Neill. Daniel was actually pleasant, which the nurses who took his blood earlier said was quite a change, but Colonel O'Neill..." The doctor broke off, apparently not wanting to speak ill of a superior officer, even one that was chemically impaired.

"I'll go see him."

"I don't think you should go in there, Sam. I don't know if it's safe. Come with me."

Sam followed Janet into the observation room above where Colonel O'Neill was being held. She took in the scene below the window in shock. Nothing was where it should be. It looked like everything had been thrown around. The Colonel himself was beating frantically on the door, screaming.

Sam flipped a switch to turn on the intercom system. Her ears were assaulted by her commanding officer's shouts.

"—out of here! Where's Sam?!"

"I'm here, Colonel."

He looked madly around for the source of her voice and saw her through the window.

"Sam! Where have you been? Were you with Daniel? I'll tear him to shreds!"

"Col—Jack. Please calm down."

He visibly relaxed when she used his first name. "Sam, come down here."

"I can't, si—Jack. They're afraid that you'll hurt me."

"I would never—" Colonel O'Neill broke off as he noticed the bandage on her neck. "Did I do that?"

Sam didn't respond.

"I'm sorry, Sam. I just—I just want you so badly."

Sam closed her eyes and sighed. When this was all over, there was going to be some major fallout to deal with. "Jack, I want you to listen to me, okay?"

He nodded.

"I'd like you to sit down on the bed and let the nurses draw some more blood."

Colonel O'Neill looked over at the bed, lying on its side in the corner of the room, and then looked back up at Sam. "You come in here with them," he ordered.

"Janet and her team are doing everything they can to help you. As soon as you are feeling better, we'll talk about all of this."

"I'm ordering you to come in here right now, Major."

Sam glanced at Janet and the doctor stepped forward. "Colonel O'Neill, you are in isolation, only my staff can go in there with you."

"Does that mean Sam isn't allowed to see Daniel either?"

"That's right Colonel," Janet answered. "You are both to remain in isolation until everything is sorted out. But if you don't calm down and let my people do their job, then I'll have to sedate you again."

Sam had an idea, but she wasn't sure if it would make matters better or worse. "Jack, listen. I'd really like it if you would stay calm and not cause trouble. I asked Daniel to do so and he has been very good to the nurses since then...can you do the same for me?"

"I'm ten times the man he is. I can do anything he can do, only better!"

Sam bit her lip; this would be funny if it wasn't so insane. "That's good, Jack. So will you stay calm or are you going to force Janet to tranquilize you?"

"I'm calm! Who says I'm not calm?" Colonel O'Neill leaned over and set the bed properly on the floor, then sat down. "See? I'm calm!"

Sam smiled at him and the Colonel's face lit up. "Can you come in here now?"

"As soon as Janet gives you a clean bill of health, okay?"

"But I feel fine!" He jumped off the bed.

"Jack," Sam warned.

He sighed. "Alright, fine." He held his hands up in defeat, and sat down again. "I'm calm."

"Thank you, Jack. That makes me very happy."

"I could make you the happiest woman in the world, Sam."

Sam managed a weak smile and looked over at Janet, who nodded and picked up the telephone. "The nurses are on their way in now. Please just let them do their job."

"No problem, Sam. I'm calm." He seemed to have adopted a new mantra.

She watched as two nurses nervously entered the room. They surveyed the area and cautiously approached Colonel O'Neill. His eyes never left Sam's as they took their blood samples and left the room.

"I have to get back to my work now, Jack, but I'll be back to talk to you again in a few hours, okay?"

"I'll be waiting."

Sam flicked the switch to turn off the sound equipment in the observation room and followed Janet back into the infirmary.

"Thanks for your help, Sam. No one could even get him to stop screaming."

"Let me know if you need to get another set of samples, and I'll do what I can. How's Daniel?"

"He's fine. Would you like to talk to him as well?"

"That might be a good idea. They seem to be really jealous of each other and I wouldn't want him to somehow find out I spoke to the Colonel but not to him."

"Good point."

They entered the observation area above Daniel's room. He was lying serenely on the bed, his hands folded on his chest and a wistful look on his face.

"How are you feeling Daniel?" asked Sam over the intercom.

He sat up and smiled at her. "Sam! I was just thinking about you. I've missed you."

"How are you feeling?"

"I've never felt better." He grinned. "I haven't broken my promise."

"I know. Janet told me. Thank you."

"No, my darling Samantha, thank **you**," he said, blowing her a kiss.

**To be continued…  
Please read and review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**-- Chapter 5 --**

After telling Daniel that she'd be back to talk to him again in a few hours, Sam followed Janet into the doctor's office.

"So," started Janet, closing her office door gesturing for Sam to have a seat. "How does it feel to have the two most eligible bachelors on the base eating out of the palm of your hand?" She couldn't have hid her grin if she tried.

Sam slumped in the chair and buried her face in her hands. "Oh God, Janet. Please tell me that this chemical is responsible for everything."

Janet sighed. "As far as I can tell, all this chemical is doing is reducing their inhibitions – making them more aggressive. But it's **not** making them feel things they don't really feel. It's just reducing their ability to do nothing about it."

"You mean that the things they're saying and doing are things they have wanted to do, but before they were able to restrain themselves?" Sam looked at her friend in horror. She and the Colonel had flirted in the past, but that was a long time ago. She had moved on, and she thought he had as well.

Daniel's behaviour had her completely confused. He had **never** given any indication that he was attracted to her, although she would be lying if she said she thought of him in a purely platonic sense.

During the time he was ascended, Sam had done a lot of soul-searching about her feelings for Daniel. She loved everyone on her team as if they were family, but while Daniel was gone, she realised that her feelings for him ran deeper than that. After they found him, and he had regained his memory, things had picked up almost exactly where they had left off, and she never told him her feelings. She had decided that keeping him as a friend was more important.

Janet's assessment of the situation might just change everything.

There was a quick knock on the door and someone entered to hand Janet a folder. "Here are those test results you've been waiting for, Dr. Frasier."

"Thank you," replied Janet, immediately opening the folder and examining its contents.

"Is that about Daniel and the Colonel?" asked Sam.

"Yes…" murmured the doctor, engrossed in her reading.

Sam waited impatiently for her to finish. At last, Janet looked at Sam. She was smiling.

"Their second blood tests show a slight decrease in the unknown chemical from the first tests, and no trace of it at all in your and Teal'c's results. In a few hours, I'll have the results from the third set of samples we just took. If the concentrations are still dropping, then it should be safe to assume that their bodies will take care of the problem alone."

"And once this compound is out of their systems they'll be back to their normal, restrained selves?"

"I don't see why not." Janet looked at Sam and sighed. "But I have a feeling that it will take some time to overcome everything that's been happening here."

Sam shook her head. "Yeah, I know." Another thought came to her. "Would it be possible to umm...leave out the details about exactly the effect this thing has had on them? I mean, you're only speculating that all it's doing is lowering their inhibitions, right? You don't know for sure?" Sam barrelled on, not waiting for her friend to answer her questions. "I mean it could** theoretically** be making them feel things that they don't really feel, right?"

"Sam, I can't blatantly lie in my report."

"I wouldn't ask you to, Janet. All I'm asking is that if you're not completely certain what this chemical has done to them that you include other theories about possible effects it might have had. Something like..." Sam thought for a moment, then continued in an official voice. "'The unknown compound appeared to cause outbursts of aggression between the affected individuals. Additional tests would be required, although they are not recommended, to determine if the compound created a chemical imbalance in the patients' brains, causing them to exhibit—'" Sam broke off, unable to verbalize what she had been witness to since returning from their mission.

"You know, you might be on to something." Janet adopted a thoughtful look, and continued. "What about '…causing them to exhibit territorial behaviour over the first person of the opposite sex that they came into contact with after exposure.'?"

Sam looked at her friend hopefully. "Would you be comfortable putting that in your report?"

Janet bobbed her head back and forth. "Well, it's not impossible, and it would certainly help your team mates cope with their behaviour...but it won't help you. And it certainly won't keep the base's rumour mill at bay."

Sam bit her lip and nodded. "I know. I can deal with my own emotional turmoil, but I don't want the aftermath of this situation to tear apart the team."

Janet looked at her for a moment. "Sam, can I ask you a question, as a friend?"

A little nervous, Sam nodded.

"Do you love them?"

"They're like family to me, Janet."

"Yeah, I know. But did you know that there's a pool at the base about which one of the three of them you're going to end up with?"

"What?!"

"My money's on Daniel. Most of my nurses have bet on Jack, but I think that's probably just because they're holding out hope that Daniel will stay free for them to fantasize about."

"Are you serious?"

"A lot of people were betting on Teal'c while Daniel was...away. Even I noticed how you really leaned on him for support that year. In fact, I almost changed my bet. A lot of people did after Daniel uh...left. But I had seen him die on my table too many times to believe that he'd never be back again."

Sam was dumbfounded. She stared at her friend with her mouth hanging open.

"So, I'll ask you again. Do you love them?"

Sam closed both her mouth and her eyes and sighed heavily. "I doubt that anyone is going to win that pool, Janet. But if anyone did, it'd be you."

Janet grinned triumphantly. "You **do** love Daniel!"

"I don't think I even realised it until after he ascended," Sam said glumly.

"When this is all over, you have to tell him."

"I can't, Janet. In the interest of the team, the best plan of action is to let them think that I believe their actions under the influence were just that – under the influence. It doesn't matter if it's true…what matters is that they **think** they were."

"I still think you should talk to him. Tell him how you feel. That poor guy deserves some happiness in his life, Sam. And you two really are perfect for each other."

Sam stared at the floor, lost in thought.

"Besides, I've had my eye on a fabulous new outfit. The money from the pool would give it a new home in my closet."

Sam couldn't help but laugh. She smiled gratefully at her friend. This had been a trying day and it was good to laugh.

Janet gazed at her for another moment before switching smoothly back into military-doctor-mode. "Colonel O'Neill and Daniel both seem to respond to you quite well, so if you don't mind, I'd like you to make regular visits to both of them. Not in the room with them, of course, but from the observation areas. If you can keep them from tearing the place apart and from injuring my staff, that would be great. When I get the latest test results, I should be able to come up with a timeline to estimate when the chemical will be eliminated from their systems. In the meantime, why don't you go and get some rest. I'll wake you if we need you."

Sam was about to protest, but Dr. Frasier raised her hand to stop her. "No arguments. Have you seen how busy my infirmary is? The last thing I need is an astrophysicist who's smart enough to save the planet from annihilation I-don't-know-how-many-times collapsing from exhaustion because she's not actually smart enough to know when she needs sleep."

Sam rolled her eyes, but stood up. She knew that the petite doctor could be even more stubborn than Sam herself.

"You'll let me know if there are any changes?"

"You'll be the first to know."

**To be continued…  
Please read and review. **


	6. Chapter 6

**-- Chapter 6 --**

A short while later, Sam had walked back to her office and snuggled into her sofa. She tried to relax, but her mind kept going over what Janet had said about talking to Daniel about how she felt about him. Her fingers touched her lips as she remembered that last kiss he had given her.

It had taken all her self-control not to leap into his arms then and there. Thank God Teal'c had been there, or she didn't know what she would have done.

A knock at her door woke her. She looked at the clock and saw she had been sleeping for two hours. "Come in!" she called to the door.

"Hey Sam. Glad to see you got some rest." Janet let herself into the office.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah they're fine, but they're asking for you."

"Are they behaving?"

Janet smiled. "So far, yes. But I'd like you to talk to them a while. See if you can make sure that they stay that way."

"Sure."

The two women headed down the hall.

"Do you have the results from their last blood tests yet?" asked Sam.

"Not yet, but I expect them within the hour."

Sam nodded and mentally crossed her fingers that this whole mess would be over soon enough.

"Have you given any thought to what we were talking about earlier?"

Sam just blinked at the doctor.

"Talking to Daniel," Janet clarified.

Sam sighed. "I'm just going to play it by ear, Janet. Maybe this chemical really **is** affecting their feelings."

"Hmm..." was Janet's only reply.

As before, Sam visited Colonel O'Neill first. He seemed only slightly agitated and repeatedly asked either for him to be let out or for her to join him. Sam gently declined all requests. They spoke for about twenty-five minutes before Janet called her away.

"Their last results do show quite a reduction in the concentration of the compound. In fact, graphing the level over time, it looks like it's decreasing at an exponential rate. I'm ordering one last set of tests to confirm, but I think they'll both be back to their usual selves within a few hours."

Sam was relieved. "That makes sense. Colonel O'Neill still acting strangely, but he's definitely a lot better than before." She absentmindedly touched the bandage on her neck. Sam went back into the observation room above the Colonel and supervised him as the nurses took another blood sample. They finished and left quickly. Sam smiled at him and relayed Janet's news.

Next, Sam went to see Daniel. As she looked through the window into his room and saw him sitting on the bed watching as the nurses drew his blood. She sat down and flicked on the intercom, listening to the conversation within the room.

"Have you seen Sam?"

"Yes, Dr. Jackson. She was just speaking with Colonel O'Neill."

Daniel visibly bristled at the news. "She's in there with him?" His voice was low.

"No, she was up in the observation area overlooking his room." The nurse waved her hand in the direction of his observation room and saw Sam sitting there. Sam quickly raised a finger to her lips and shook her head. The nurse quickly looked back at Daniel.

"What are they talking about?"

"I'm sure I don't know, Dr. Jackson."

The nurses finished their task and left the room. Daniel stood up and paced the floor.

Sam watched him for a moment and was relieved when he finally sat down on the bed again. He rested his arms on his knees and held his head in his hands.

"Daniel?"

He looked up sharply at the window. "Sam. You were with Jack," he accused quietly.

"We were just talking."

"Talking." He stood and came closer to the window.

"I wouldn't lie to you Daniel."

He studied her and sighed. "I'm in love with you, Sam. Do you love me? Earlier I was so confident that you were mine and only mine. Now—now I'm not sure. I don't understand what's happening. Do you love me, Sam?"

"Daniel, the chemical in your blood that's caused the change in your behaviour is being degraded by your body. Soon you'll be back to normal."

"You didn't answer my question, Sam."

"You're not yourself." She was running out of ways to avoid the topic.

He threw his hands up in a gesture of frustration and walked away. His arms wrapped protectively around his body and he turned back to her. "I am."

"Janet doesn't think it will be much longer for the compound to be eliminated from your system. Maybe a few more hours."

Daniel stepped back towards the window. He pulled up a chair and climbed on it to get closer to her. He placed his hand on the glass and looked at her imploringly. "Can you please come in here?"

Sam sighed and turned away from him. It was so hard to say no to those eyes,."Daniel, I can't."

"Please, Sam. Look at me?"

She reluctantly turned her eyes back to him.

"I won't hurt you. You know that, right? I just...I just want to be near you. Please?"

Sam felt like she could drown in his gaze. "Just for a few minutes," she whispered.

His face lit up in a spectacular smile and she felt her heart flutter. She stood up and turned off the intercom, then headed into the hallway. Before she could question her decision, Sam unlocked the door and entered Daniel's room. He had stepped down from the chair but was still standing on the other side of the room.

Daniel slowly walked toward her. He stopped a few steps away and stared at her. "Thank you." He smiled again and held his hands out to her, waiting.

She bit her lip and took a step forward, placing her hands in his. Daniel's smile broadened and he led her to the bed.

Sam hesitated and he turned to face her again. "I just want to sit with you."

Nervously, Sam followed him and they sat down. He released her hand and draped his arm over her shoulders.

"I'm worried about you, Daniel," said Sam.

"I'm fine." Sam frowned and he shook his head. "I know I always say that, but I mean it. I really am fine, Sam." He squeezed her shoulder gently and she relented, resting her head on his shoulder. It was a pose they had found themselves in so many times over their years of friendship. It was comfortable and familiar.

Daniel kissed the top of her head. "Do you love me, Sam?" he mumbled quietly into her hair.

She closed her eyes; _I should have known he wouldn't let that subject drop so easily_. Sam decided to play it casual. "Of course I love you, Daniel. You know that."

He sighed. "You know what I mean. Are you in love with me?"

Sam stood up. He caught her hand, stopping her.

"I should go," she said.

Daniel stood and gazed at her. "Why won't you answer my question?"

"Damn it, Daniel. This isn't—you're not—" Sam didn't know how to articulate her thoughts.

He tenderly touched her cheek. Sam's eyes fluttered closed before she regained control and stepped away from him. "Daniel we can talk about this later. When you're back to normal."

"You can tell me that you're not, you know. I won't go crazy or anything." He released a sad sigh. "I just really need to know, Sam."

"We'll talk when you're feeling better."

"I do love you, Sam. This chemical, or whatever it is, hasn't created that feeling." He said as she reached the door. She turned to look back at him.

"I never told you because I was afraid. I was afraid that you wouldn't feel the same way...afraid that I'd lose your friendship. But we can have so much more, Sam. We could make each other so happy." Daniel had moved to her side. He brushed a wisp of hair off her forehead and trailed the back of his fingers across her cheek.

"Daniel, I have to go now." Sam didn't think she could take much more of this.

He nodded and his hand dropped to his side. "We'll talk later. Just think about it."

Stepping outside, Sam swiped the door locked and headed swiftly back to her office. When she arrived, she closed the door and leaned heavily against it. With a shuddering breath, she sank to the floor and hugged her knees to her chest. _What am I going to do?_

**To be continued…  
Please read and review.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Author's note: **Thanks again to my beta, Thraesja, for all of the amazing help with this story! It's because of her that this chapter was long enough to put in another evil chapter break! Enjoy!_

**-- Chapter 7 --**

Except for the declarations of love, Daniel had sounded almost exactly like his old self. Sam had to admit she didn't mind that deviation so much, and she dared to hope that it would remain after all traces of the unknown compound in his blood were gone.

Sam thought about how Colonel O'Neill and Daniel had been acting. Daniel had said repeatedly that he loved her. The Colonel had said that he wanted her. That was quite a difference. In fact, it was a significant difference. She contemplated the implications of this observation.

Perhaps the fact that they weren't exhibiting precisely the same symptoms was evidence to support Janet's theory that Jack and Daniel were simply experiencing a reduction in their inhibitions.

Tentatively, she allowed herself to explore that possibility. If Daniel really was in love with her, was it possible for them to get involved? Daniel was a civilian, so the Air Force's rules of fraternization were not going to be a problem. But how could she justify accepting Daniel's actions under the influence of this chemical as true, but not Colonel O'Neill's? What would her rejection of her commanding officer's feelings do to the dynamics of SG-1?

Frustrated, Sam picked herself up from the floor near her door and sat down in the chair behind her desk. She tried to busy herself with writing her report from their last mission. Sam finished the report and was trying to find something else to do when her phone rang again.

"Carter."

"Sam, it's Janet. I've just received the results of their latest blood tests. The chemical has completely dissipated from both of them."

"That's great news, Janet. Is their behaviour back to normal too?"

"I believe so. They both seem pretty embarrassed about how they've been acting today, in any case. Are you going to come down here?"

Sam hesitated. She still didn't know what she wanted to do and was hoping to delay seeing them for as long as possible. "Is that necessary?"

"Well, I'm releasing Daniel in a few minutes. I think he'd rather be alone right now. He's been very quiet and keeps blushing every time anyone so much as glances his way. I'm going to keep the Colonel around for another hour or so, just to make sure that all of his violent tendencies are gone. But he's understandably in a very bad mood, so it's hard to tell. It might help if you came to talk to him."

_Oh, great_. "Alright. I'll be there in a bit."

After hanging up, Sam busied herself for a few minutes with some clerical work that she'd been putting off. When she was reasonably sure that Daniel would have left the infirmary, she made her way down there.

The Colonel was still in his isolation room, though the door was no longer locked. Janet had probably left him there so he could enjoy the relative privacy. Sam knocked tentatively on the door.

He was sitting on the edge of the bed. He winced slightly when he saw who was visiting. "Come in, Carter."

"How are you feeling, sir?"

"Embarrassed, with a side order of mortification. Other than that, I'm just peachy. You?"

"I'm fine, Colonel. Thank you."

His gaze lingered on her bandaged neck. "How's your, uh, wound?"

"Not a problem, sir."

He seemed to be deliberately avoiding making eye contact. "Frasier thinks this chemical made me overly territorial towards the first member of the opposite sex I came into contact with."

"Yep, that's what the report says."

"Trust the report, that's what I always say. Especially when it comes to weird chemicals and unpleasant diseases. It's not like this is the first time this has happened."

She nodded. "P3X-797."

"Ah, the Land of Light. I miss it so. I don't suppose you've forgotten all about my behaviour?"

"Uh, no. But I'll be happy to, if you want."

"Much appreciated." He flexed his hand and made a face. "Crap. I'm going to have to apologize to Daniel, aren't I?"

"For that colossal bruise on his chin? Might be a good idea, sir."

He nodded, and looked at her for the first time. "So, are we good, Carter?"

"We're fine, Colonel."

"Excellent. Now I just have to convince Napoleon to let me out of here."

Sam laughed. "I'll see what I can do, sir."

After putting in a good word for her CO with Janet, Sam headed back to her office and pulled out a report to work on. She was relieved that things with the Colonel had been so easily resolved. Maybe it **was** the chemical that had caused their behaviour. It should be easy enough to pretend that none of this had ever happened.

_Yep. That's what I'm going to do. Nothing had happened, nothing would change, and the team would still work well._ Sam released a sad sigh, not entirely happy with her decision. _I never should have allowed myself to entertain the thought that Daniel really loves me._ She lowered her head to her desk miserably.

"Uh...Sam?" a familiar voice said from her doorway.

**To be _concluded_…  
Please read and review.**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Author's note: **Thanks once more to Thraesja, my fabulous beta! And thanks to everyone who has reviewed! It's amazing that so many people have so many nice things to say about this story! I'm completely blown away. Thank you all **so much! **Your feedback means more to me than you know. :)_

**-- Chapter 8 --**

Sam's head jerked up and she saw Daniel standing at the entrance to her office. "Daniel! What are you—"

"Janet released me a while ago. She uh—she said you wanted to umm..." Daniel sighed. "She said you wanted to talk to me? I came by earlier but you weren't here."

_Damn it, Janet. I'll **buy** that outfit for you, why are you torturing me?_ Sam silently cursed her meddling friend. "Did she?" She gave him her best innocent expression.

Daniel sighed and dropped his chin to his chest. Sam took the opportunity to look busy, picking up a folder from a pile on her desk. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Daniel step inside her office and close the door quietly behind him. He sat heavily in the chair in front of her desk. Sam closed her eyes and took a deep breath before finally looking at him.

"How are you feeling?"

"Normal." He laughed weakly and waved a hand in the air. "Whatever that means."

"Good," Sam said seriously. "I was worried about you two."

"Sam, I'm so sorry for my behaviour, I—it was inexcusable."

She stared at him a moment then forced a laugh. She swivelled her chair so her back was to him and pretended to search through her bookshelf. "Don't worry about it, Daniel." Sam squeezed her eyes closed.

"What did you want to talk to me about?"

Composing herself, Sam turned back to face her dear friend. "Nothing. Janet was mistaken."

"Oh. Okay." Daniel's jaw muscles flexed. "Sam, about what I said and did while—" He sighed again. "I never wanted to make you uncomfortable."

"I know. It's okay." Sam's determination to ignore the day's events wavered. "I mean the chemical was making you feel things that weren't real, right?" She locked her eyes on Daniel's.

He dropped his gaze and stared at the floor. "Um...I guess so."

Hope welled in her heart at his vague response. "Daniel?"

Suddenly he was on his feet and heading for her door. "I'm sorry, Sam," he mumbled.

Sam caught his arm as he reached for the doorknob. "Wait," she said quietly. She turned him around so they were facing each other. Sam knew she should stop but she realised that she really needed to know the truth. To hell with her plan. She would deal with the consequences later.

"Did that chemical create feelings in you?"

Daniel closed his eyes and whispered, "Sam..."

Sam dragged her teeth across her bottom lip before continuing. "I never answered your question."

He lifted his eyes to look at her. "What question?"

"The question you kept asking me while you were in the isolation room."

His brow furrowed thoughtfully, then his eyes widened. "No," he said slowly. "You didn't."

"I didn't answer because I didn't know if it was you or some alien chemical that was asking." Sam watched as he processed her statement.

"I see," he began, nervously wetting his lips. "So, um...if it was the chemical?"

Her hand dropped away from his arm. "Then there's nothing more to say and everything stays the same as it was before."

Daniel took a small step closer to her. "And if it was me?"

"Then—" Sam swallowed anxiously. "Then I don't know what will happen next."

They gazed at each other for several silent moments. "Was it you?" she finally asked.

Daniel's blue eyes searched hers. At last, he nodded.

Tears of relief stung Sam's eyes. She touched his cheek and kissed him tenderly, then stepped away to gauge his reaction.

He looked at her with amazement. "You mean..."

"I do love you, Daniel," she whispered.

"Oh God, Sam." A short, happy laugh escaped his lips. He stepped quickly forward and swept her up into a huge hug. Daniel spun the laughing Sam around in a full circle before setting her back on her feet. "I never dreamed—I never thought that—"

Sam placed her fingers over his lips, silencing the once-eloquent linguist. "Just kiss me," she said with a sly grin.

Daniel smiled at her. "Yes ma'am."

And he obliged.

**THE END  
Please read and review.**


End file.
